Last Chance
by love.was.still.around
Summary: She has every right to break down and cry. Sometimes you need to be offered the chance.


She had every right to break down and cry. Everyone could see that, but she never did.

Temari was one of the only Suna shinobi left, as well as the only Suna citizen left. Suna had fallen. Nothing left but a barren waste land of rubble and sand. It was no longer home, but a dangerous reminder.

Konoha, as Suna's alliance, took Temari in like a good neighbour. A safe place to stay with familiar faces. Trying to help her recover from her grief, grief she didn't seem to show. Everyone cared for the tough kunoichi, although, she didn't need it.

The disease killed all of Suna, both shinobi and citizens alike. It was like no other, spreading quickly and uncontrollably. A cure could not be found fast enough, and there was only one solution. The pain seemed to be unbearable, and nothing could be done.

Temari had been in Konoha when the epidemic had begun. Gaara, the Kazekage, ordered that Temari stay in Konoha until it had passed. Tsunade, the Hokage, gladly accepted this once to listen to the much younger Kazekage. Days passed, which turned into weeks, which turned into a month until another message had been received.

Under circumstances, and the unbearable pain, the Kazekage ordered the demolishment of Suna, along with all the infected citizens and shinobi. The deed was done, but not before both brothers said good bye and farewell to their far away sister.

Shikamaru had followed Temari to one of the grassy hills he usually relaxes on. It was odd at the moment, to see her in his favourite place. Being the genius he was he knew Temari needed to talk to someone.

Okay, that was a big lie. Sakura had pushed him to talk to her, seeing as he was always with her when she came to Konoha. So, he initially didn't try being sneaky about following her.

Temari knew Shikamaru was behind her. She didn't bother running to get away, or evade him anyway; he couldn't say anything to make her feel better. She was a kunoichi, a female shinobi. Shinobi didn't show feelings what so ever, no matter how bad you wanted to.

Grabbing the thick branch directly above her, Temari hoisted herself up, and began climbing higher. She wanted to feel the wind, reach the clouds, and be a part of nature itself. She wanted to free herself from all the pain she felt.

Shikamaru couldn't help but sigh and mutter "Troublesome." when Temari had started climbing. He didn't want to be the one having to talk to her, but he knew it was his responsibility. He really didn't want to have to climb to talk to the 'troublesome woman' but would if it would help her in anyway.

Temari was sitting on one of the higher branches, facing the sun in the west. The wind was blowing her already tousled hair and the sun made her sad eyes sparkle. From the lower branches, you would have guessed Temari was only up there to watch the sunset, but only when you got closer could you see the rarely visibly sadness on her face. As troublesome as it was, Shikamaru kept climbing until he was sitting beside Temari on the branch, but he was unsure of what to say.

Temari resisted the urge to cry when she felt her tree shake slightly. No one has ever cared so much, even if they were put up to it. Temari was about to break, she couldn't take it anymore, but when Shikamaru sat next to her and placed a comforting hand over hers, she felt at ease. His company alone made her feels safe in the familiar but different village. Temari was reading to break, but wanted to stay strong.

"This is a drag, but if you need to speak, I'm listening." Shikamaru finally said

Temari sighed softly, knowing she'd tell him if he was listening or not. The fact he was gave her a little hope that she could make it through.

"When Tsunade read me the message, I felt numb." Temari said cautiously after about 10 minutes of silence. "I couldn't believe what my brothers did just to save me. I heard her say that part of the message couldn't be decoded properly and gave me the original incase I could. Obviously I could, and I did that night when I got back to my room. Both Kankuro and Gaara left me a private message. A message I could follow or forget about."

"Are you going to follow it?" Shikamaru asked, sounding uninterested.

"I am following it." Temari said in a quieter voice

Shikamaru gave her a quizzical look.

"I was told to continue my path, but always keep the memory." Temari said gripping the tree branch tighter.

Shikamaru took her one hand and squeezed it. He usually thought all women were troublesome, and Temari defiantly fit the bill, but something changed when he saw the look on her face.

"It's the only way to move on." Shikamaru drawled lazily

"I know." Temari whispered.

Temari ripped her hand out if his, and quickly jumped off the trees branch, landing on the ground below. She walked slightly to the grass hill, away from the trees. The wind was stronger there.

Shikamaru never felt lonelier when she ditched him at the top of the tree. He felt like he had been used. When he was Temari standing in the tall grass, holding what seemed to be a simply flower. A simple rose.

Temari had pulled out the dark crimson rose she had held onto since the day she received the message. It was comforting, but the flower had started to wither and die. It would have never survived as long as Temari had hoped, but it had done its job.

She dropped the rose, but it never hit the ground.

"You know, a dark crimson rose symbolizes mourning and despair. Unlike that traditional red rose that symbolizes passionate love." Shikamaru said twirling the dying flower in his hand.

Temari went to say something, but stopped and turned away slightly.

"I said I'd listen when you wanted to talk. It's troublesome, but I'd offer my shoulder for you to cry on if you ever needed it. Only, you're a big tough kunoichi and you don't show your emotions." Shikamaru said turning and walking away.

Shikamaru made it to the trees before he fell to the ground. He had somehow landed on his back and Temari was lying on top of him, face buried into his chest.

"Damn you and your reverse phycology." Temari cursed as she finally broke down.

Shikamaru moved so they were both kneeling in front of each other. Temari had her face buried in his shoulder, and death gripped the sleeves of his shirt. She knew even in the greatest strengths, there was bound to be a weakness. No one offered to help her through it, not until now.

Shikamaru was always the one to see Temari when she came to Konoha. He was always there to be her guide. He was always there to say goodbye. Without ever realizing it, Shikamaru was always there for Temari. It would only make sense that he would be there for Temari when she was reading to break down.

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. This was my first; some constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. Again, Thanks.**


End file.
